Pop Idolatry
}} Elan accommodates the orcs by providing them a new god. Cast * Elan ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Lien ◀ ▶ * Daigo Da- ◀ ▶ * Banjo the Clown ◀ ▶ * chief grukgruk ◀ * shaman vurkle ◀ * crong ◀ * Giggles Transcript Elan: The shoreline! See, I told you she would lead us to safety. Lien: Thank the Twelve Gods! I was beginning to think the people who built that tunnel had absolutely no idea where it was going. Durkon: Water Walk! Daigo: You had Water Walk prepared? Durkon: I live onna boat an' wear heavy armor. Daigo: Good point. Elan stops a couple of meters offshore Elan: Ha ha! We got way with Banjo! Nyah nyah! vurkle: orcs not have god. grukgruk: it ok, shaman vurkle. chief grukgruk sure we find something else to worship. vurkle: *sigh* vurkle: shaman vurkle go back to worshipping vague land spirit, shaman vurkle guess. not as satisfying. Elan: Aww, man. Now I feel bad for him. grukgruk: there, there. Elan and Durkon walk back towards the shore. Elan: Hey, you know, you could always just become followers of a different god. Durkon: Aye. Instead o' worshippin' a bull or a clown, ye could put yer faith inna REAL deity, like Thor. vurkle: really? Durkon: Ye'd haf ta atone fer any evil deeds ye did first, but then wit faith an' devotion ye could— Elan: Or, you could just start worshipping— Elan reaches behind his back. The panel flashes purple as he produces another puppet, similar to Banjo but with a red and yellow color scheme and a big stick. Elan: GIGGLES the clown, god of slapstick! Elan: He's just like Banjo, except instead of playing music, he hits people with a stick. vurkle: oooo, hitting people more our thing anyway. grukgruk: OK, orcs worship giggles now. Durkon: WHA?!? But tha be just another puppet! Wha aboot Thor? vurkle: atoning for misdeeds sound like it involve lot of talking. grukgruk: giggles is god of action! vurkle: no like banjo now. stupid banjo and dumb banjo-worshippers get off orc island. Elan: Don't be mean to Banjo! He can still smite Giggles with his magic banjo! The puppets fight. vurkle: giggles blocks! Elan: Nuh uh! No force can block Banjo's holy weapon! vurkle: no force—but enchanted thwacking-stick of banjo's brother giggles! Elan: Ooooo! That's neat! OK, so they're brothers, but they're rvials[sic] too. Cool! Hinjo and Daigo hold back Durkon, who shakes with anger and frustration. Durkon: But...but thar na real gods! Thar puppets! Cannae ye see tha thar just puppets?!? Elan: The only way to settle this dispute between two gods is with a pie-eating contest!! vurkle and grukgruk: hooray! Durkon: PUPPETS CANNAE EVEN EAT PIE!!! D&D Context * Water Walk is a 3rd level cleric spell which allows the subjects to walk on water, similar to the miracle performed by Jesus in the Christian Bible. Trivia * With regards to the title, idolatry is the worship of a physical object as a representation of a god, and a pop idol is a celebrity whose exposure in popular culture is a defining characteristic of an era. It was also the name of a talent show on British television from 2001 to 2003. * The first panel continues the references to the TV series Lost from the previous strip: ** The symbol on the door resembles the DHARMA Initiative logo. ** Lien's comment is a dig at the writing on the series. The series finale had yet to air when this strip was published, but critical reception of it was in agreement with Lien's comment. * Panel 8 is the second time grukgruk complains about too much talking; he previously complained that the comic is "way too wordy" in panel 8 of #558. Thog is similarly averse to talking. * This is the final appearance of chief grukgruk. He first appeared in #553. * This is the final appearance of shaman vurkle. He first appeared in #554. * This is the final appearance of crong. He first appeared in #551 External Links * 561}} View the comic * 81871}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Water Walk Category:Banjo, God of Orc Island